Tú en mi reflejo
by Alexamili
Summary: La luna recorre con total seguridad las paredes de mi cuarto reflejándose en un brillo particular sobre el espejo simulando figuras, mientras un portaretrato descansa en mis manos cada vez que me castiga Morfeo. Contiene Lemon (Advertencia: Pinescest)


Pasaban de la media noche cuando Morfeo por fin atino a tirar sobre mis ojos aquel dichoso polvo. Cerré de un golpe el diario donde escribía desde hace más de una hora y me dispuse a ordenar el escritorio de mi habitación, apagar la lámpara sobre éste, para después tirarme con todo el peso de mi cuerpo sobre la mullida cama. Mientras el cansancio me llevaba camino a las puertas del mundo de las maravillas, no pude evitar hacer lo que hacía cada noche desde que aquel extraño sueño había aparecido depositando esa trastornada idea en mi mente archivándola en cada hilo de pensamiento que a mas tardar en un par de días había obligado al sistema nervioso a hacer estragos en mi cuerpo más aún en el corazón dejando mi mundo de cabeza.

Estiré mi brazo hacía aquel portarretrato que desde el regreso de aquel verano en Gravity Falls permanecía inamovible sobre la mesa de noche; Lo tomé y lo observé durante unos minutos acariciando con el pulgar su fotografía tan hermosa y radiante como siempre en cada una de ellas que año tras año iba cambiando actualizándola.

Una tierna sonrisa surco mis labios acercando el objeto hacia mí besándolo en un simple roce.

Volví el pequeño cuadro a su lugar perteneciente junto a mi cama parándolo firme, dejándome ver su rostro como cada noche hasta dormirme para luego ser volteado a la mañana siguiente una vez la culpa se apodera de mí y la vergüenza me obliga a ocultar su inocente mirada sobre la madera enfrentándome a la realidad.

Unos minutos pasaron cuando escucho un ruido provenir del armario. Siempre el mismo sonido, como un pequeño golpeteo apenas rozando los nudillos con la puerta. Un llamado en el silencio.

Me levanto de la cama con parsimonia y me acerco hasta el armario con los ojos fijos en el, abriéndolo por completo. Y como siempre está vacío. No me sorprende, de todos modos no esperaba encontrar nada allí. Es entonces cuando un brillo singular se hace presente y el golpeteo se vuelve a escuchar pero ésta vez junto a mí. Cierro los ojos, me niego a mirar. Los bellos de los brazos se me erizan y ambas manos en puños transpiran.

¡No quiero mirar, me niego a mirar.!

Lo siento, mi cuerpo tiembla al instante cuando una caricia suave comienza a recorrer mi brazo extendido, aquel cuyo puño aun sostiene el pomo de la puerta y en ésta, fijo, un espejo de cuerpo completo brilla de manera espectral. La caricia avanza ascendiendo lentamente hasta mi hombro donde se detiene y siento el soplo de su voz sobre mi cuello diciendo mi nombre. El corazón se acelera. Trago fuerte sintiendo sobre mí su presencia.

¡No quiero mirar, me niego a mirar!

Las manos antes quietas, vuelven a su labor acariciando mis clavículas suavemente provocando cantidad de cosquilleos y suspiros leves a su paso hasta llegar al otro hombro.

Sé cual es su vil intención.

Aún sigo firme sobre el umbral del armario abierto en su totalidad y mi brazo extendido aún sostiene el pomo de la puerta. Mi respiración se agita al sentir como el calor a comenzado a descender sobre mi pecho desnudo acariciando mis tetillas, tanteando con las punta de sus dedos mi abdomen sintiendo una punzada abajo, muy abajo. La mandíbula se tensa apretando los dientes. Aprieto aún más mis parpados.

¡No quiero mirar, me niego a mirar!

Quedo quieto un instante prestando atención. No sentir nada a mi alrededor de repente me parece raro. Mi pecho se eleva en una agitada respiración. La punzada de anticipación es algo de lo que me ocuparé luego no ahora.

Me relajo poco a poco, parece que todo a terminado por esta noche. El agrio sabor de la victoria no me dejará en las horas que aún deben faltar para el amanecer. Aflojo el agarre de la puerta en un suspiro mientras abro y cierro los ojos para acostumbrarme a la poca visibilidad de la habitación. Cuando estoy dispuesto a dejar todo y volver a mi mullida cama, una mirada de soslayo traicionera es atraída por el brillo del espejo junto a mí. La sorpresa me invade al igual que el calor y el insistente palpitar del que todavía no me había echo cargo.

La luz de la luna haciendo un excelente trabajo ilumina su imagen en medio de la noche. Largos cabellos castaños revueltos de manera salvaje sobre sus desnudos hombros. Un camisolín blanco semitransparente cubría ligeramente su cuerpo y sobre sus senos, altivos, los pezones hacían acto de presencia firmes sobre su escenario. Preciosas piernas se extendían de debajo de la diminuta tela hasta el suelo donde apenas y llegaba a ver sus pies.

No quería mirar, me negaba a mirar pero ya era tarde.

Una vez más estaba perdido frente a mi propio reflejo.

Una vez más la luna y sus quimeras me habían engañado.

Seré narcisista pero sus ojos que eran los míos me habían hechizado mientras los observaba a través del espejo de la puerta del armario donde cada noche me llamaba atrapándome llevándome a la lujuria.

Sus blancas manos brillaban al contacto con la luna desprendiéndose de la realidad como una imagen 3D sujetando mis hombros acercándome a la puerta del guardarropa mientras me apresaba entre sus brazos. Levantó una de sus piernas junto a mí cuerpo y mis manos gustosas la recorrieron desde la rodilla bajando lentamente hacia su muslo casi llegando a la entrepierna. Ella se sujetaba aún más.

Medio cuerpo en la realidad de mis deseos, medio cuerpo en los límites de mi cordura.

Su torso pegado al mío me incitaba con su puntiaguda superficie restregándose sobre mí. Sus delicadas manos acariciaban mi espalda, hombros y cabello con la misma insistencia con la que yo recorría su pierna, muslo y glúteo.

Pero aún seguía ahí dentro del espejo mientras los gemidos se hacían cada vez más presentes con mis traviesos dedos deslizándose sobre sus bragas a cada caricia y las palpitaciones en mi entrepierna aumentaban su intensidad. Fue cuando, hipnotizado en su profunda mirada, la conexión visual se perdió y escuché nuevamente su voz endiabladamente sugerente susurrando mi nombre muy cerca del oído.

Tan irreal como una sirena.

Una corriente lasciva se difundió por mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza en medio de un gutural sonido. Con fuerza sujete su cuerpo contra el mío atrayéndola por completo librándola de aquel espejo prisionero, dejándola a merced de la locura que ella misma provocaba.

Acaricié sus piernas que ahora se envolvían en mí y sujetando sus caderas le hice sentir que tan grande era el dolor que sentía, comenzando una fricción entre ambos. Su ropa interior contra la mía. Siempre mirando fijamente sus ojos mientras estos se nublaban de pasión, al igual que los míos seguramente.

Era tan liviana, no me costaba nada tenerla colgada de mí, menos me importaba mientras sentía su sexo mojándose con el líquido pre seminal que mi miembro erecto desprendía restregándome como perro en celo. Los bóxer estorbaban, su lencería estorbaba, el diminuto y ligero camisón estorbaba no dejando sentir sus pechos con total libertad.

Me detuve un instante de aquel accionar animal, depositándola de pie en el suelo con una errática respiración y la observé. Ya fuera de aquel espejo pero aún manteniendo el brillo fantasmagórico que la caracterizaba, no sabía si era porque las gotas de sudor que recorrían su tersa piel reflejaban el brillo de la Luna o simplemente porque así la veían mis ojos, como una diosa.

Mis manos seguras se curvaron comenzando a tocar sus senos recorriéndole el cuerpo, delineando su contorno y volviendo de nuevo a la cima tocando sus pezones, lamiéndolos, mordiendo por sobre la tela mientras ella suspiraba jugando con mis rizados cabellos. Besé sus clavículas al igual que ella al principio y me entretuve en su cuello mientras de manera delicada solté de sus hombros aquellas finas tiras que sujetaban la vestimenta.

Bajé por su cuerpo de manera suave besando cada rastro de piel a mi paso hasta llegar a estar de cuclillas frente a las puertas de la vida que todas las mujeres llevan consigo de manera natural.

Ella me observaba, lo sé. Sentía su anhelante mirada sobre mí.

Coloque una de mis manos sobre la tela que aún cubría aquella zona incitando a la razón, pero verla humedecida además por mis propios fluidos no hacía más que apagar mi mente librando mi cuerpo a su suerte ante cualquier impulso. Sin dudarlo deslicé dos de mis dedos rozando con la punta su cavidad mientras con la otra mano acariciaba en totalidad su trasero deshaciéndome de la última prenda y como reflejo sus piernas se elevaron en el acto para sacarla por completo. Ése fue un error, un delicioso error. Sujete una de ellas colocándola sobre mi hombro, entretanto ponía a prueba su equilibrio mi lengua se deleitó entre los pliegues de su vagina en una lenta lamida. Y ella gimió y hasta yo lo sentí. Besé su clítoris tan sobresaliente como un timbre que llamaba para más excitación. La acaricié con mi lengua, con la palma de mis manos y la punta de mis dedos. Desde el frente con mi boca hasta su retaguardia mientras temblaba una y otra vez aflojando sus piernas cayendo de lleno sobre mí torturándola con la lengua cuyas experiencias se basaban en todos los sueños que tenía con ella y la hacía gemir y llorar por más, aún más. Se giraba y ponía de espaldas justo como ahora luego de mojar mi rostro con cada orgasmo y volvía a devorarla una y otra y otra vez. Entonces llegaba el momento en que sus dedos lujuriosos se aferraban a mi miembro libre y desnudo frente a su rostro y lo absorbía con total maestría. Subiendo y bajando enrollando su lengua y moviendo sus manos a velocidades que mis caderas querían imitar estando dentro de ella.

Era como saltar en un trampolín. Tocaba el cielo y volvía queriendo llegar más y más alto. Pero no era suficiente. La tome de la cintura elevándola del suelo. Ella previniendo lo que sucedería separó sus piernas y la bajé sobre mí penetrándola en una sola estocada. Ambos echando nuestra cabeza hacía atrás gemimos tan fuerte como pudimos un sonido salido desde lo más profundo de nuestras gargantas. Ella se aferraba mientras yo la embestía. Subía y bajaba cada vez con más rapidez.

La prisa por fundirme era tanta que a veces los movimientos se volvían salvajes. El deseo me consumía con furia y fuerza, estocada tras estocada sus glúteos sonaban cada vez que los golpeaba contra mí. Ella tomaba mis cabellos hasta casi arrancarlos desde la raíz mientras el ardor de sus rasguños en mi espalda no hacían otra cosa que excitarme aún más. Entraba y salía con urgencia. No podía separarme de ella. Me movía chocando su espalda contra la pared para poder sujetarla mejor y llegar más profundo aún más.

Ya estábamos cerca. Nos devoramos las bocas con hambre. Mordimos nuestros labios para no gritar hasta sentir ese gusto metalizado en el paladar. Mientras su vagina me envolvía con fuerza y yo soltaba toda la vida entre sus piernas abiertas únicamente para mí.

Con nuestras respiraciones agitadas aún sin normalizar y mis piernas cediendo al cansancio tras el éxtasis, caminé hasta la cama con ella en brazos sin habernos alejado un solo milímetro. Y así, pegoteados, cansados y sudorosos, nos recostamos sobre el lecho abierto tal y como lo había dejado cuando me levanté.

Antes de rendirme al sueño, vi por última vez el cuerpo desnudo de mi gemela junto al mío y el brillo de la luna reflejándose en el espejo de mi armario maravillosamente. Entonces fue ahí cuando lo supe. A la mañana siguiente el portarretratos volvería a estar boca abajo sobre mi mesa de luz y otra vez tendría que tratar con todas esas punzadas de las que no me hice cargo durante la noche anterior en una fría ducha matutina aliviándolas con mis manos, sentir culpa al acabar pensando en ella y envolverme en la vergüenza una vez más.

Como cada vez que sueño con mi hermana en mi propio reflejo.

\--~~~--

_Este One-shot se lo dedico a **Angeldelillith **__ya que__ fue ella quien, compartiendome su apreciada historia Pinncest, me inspiró (sin intención alguna de su parte) a intentar escribir algo sobre ellos dando como resultado la primer participación de mi parte en este fandom y mi primer Lemon._

_Espero les agrade._

_Desde ya muchas gracias.._

_~Alexamili~_


End file.
